


The Throne of Bones and Ice

by SleepyRinRin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demon AU, Lots Of Sad, M/M, SKSKSK, lots of death, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyRinRin/pseuds/SleepyRinRin
Summary: This is a Demon AU!Demon King!Oikawa and Knight!Iwaizumi have always been close. This close friendship could be a downfall though. When Oikawa turns of age, he becomes demon king. With that title, comes the loss of his best friend.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 1





	The Throne of Bones and Ice

Oikawa Tooru, soon-to-be Demon King, pretty face, demon child, whatever you called him there was always one person by his side. Iwaizumi Hajime, but otherwise known as “Iwa-Chan” to Oikawa. Now, these two weren’t your typical best friends. This was because Oikawa was, well, a demon while Iwaizumi was a human. Iwaizumi wanted to be a knight and fight demons, like Oikawa, while Oikawa was soon to be the Demon King.

Going to the present, both boys were 17, soon to be 18. The day Oikawa turned 18 was the day both boys dreaded. When Oikawa turns 18, is the day he becomes Demon King. When he becomes King, Iwaizumi would have to cut off ties with his best friend and try to slay him. As much as his best friend annoyed Iwaizumi, Oikawa was really the only one who helped him. Oikawa was really the only one who wasn’t scared of Iwaizumi because of his resting bitch face. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa agreed to have as much fun together as possible before their fun had to end. They ran on the hills, lay in the fields, and climbed the highest trees they could find. They laughed at everything and watched the birds calmly in the small forest.

"And then he said," Oikawa snickered as he put on an old man voice, "'Get back here with my radish!' I started laughing and running to wherever my feet took me. Now I'm here!" 

Iwaizumi looked at his best friend. "So, where did the radish go?"

Oikawa blinked a few times at his best friend, then down at his hands. His eyes widened as he looked between his hands and best friend. That was until he felt something hit his head, so he looked up and scowled. 

"Give me that you stupid salamander." 

The large salamander-like reptile seemed to mock Oikawa by shaking his tail ad sticking his tongue out. This pissed Oikawa off majorly. He had spent all that time taking that single radish only for it to be taken by a reptile without him even noticing.

Iwaizumi burst out laughing as Oikawa got up and started to climb the tree to get his radish from his new enemy. His laugh caught the attention of the taller boy as he looked back. Oikawa had never heard Iwaizumi laugh like that, and boy was it hot. While he was distracted by Iwaizumi's laugh, he lost his grip, making a loud thud as he hit the ground. 

It seemed like the whole forest went silent. "Uh, 'Kawa? You okay?" Iwaizumi crawled over to the brunette, who started laughing with tears in his eyes.

"Holy shit, that hurt. Please help me up." He continued to laugh the pain away as Iwaizumi helped him up and dusted off his back. 

"Jeez, pay attention. That's gonna leave a bruise, we should go back to the village and I'll massage it for you, it might reduce bruising if we're lucky. I don't want to hear you complaining about it all the time." Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's hand and led him out of the forest.

Oikawa blushed at the contact of their hands. Normally, he would have happily skipped along, made a remark back at his best friend, and not thought of it. But now, when he had realized his love for his best friend not even a month ago, it was difficult.

"What? No comeback from the Oikawa Tooru himself? Wow never thought I'd see the day where you shut up." He laughed a small but sweet laugh, which made Oikawa fall even more.

"Well, I thought I'd go easy on you today." Oikawa smirked at Iwaizumi.

"Hardy har har. Like your insults could actually hurt my feelings."

"Hmm, I bet they do, you're just too prideful to admit it. Also, my back hurts a lot so can you carry me?" Oikawa asked as he stopped walking, still holding Iwaizumi's hand.

Iwaizumi groaned. "Fine, whatever shittykawa."

And with that, Oikawa was swept off his feet by a soon-to-be knight in shining armor. Of course, it was Iwaizumi throwing Oikawa over his shoulder and holding him by his waist, but Oikawa was whipped. Oikawa blushed as Iwaizumi's arms were held tightly around him, those big biceps rubbing against his belly felt like heaven. Thankfully, his friend down below decided to sleep instead of sitting up under the covers.

"Oh, my Iwa-Chan is so strong~." His voice rang out with both lust and mischief. "Did you want to prove your strength to me?" 

"Oh shut up. You're an idiot." 

Oikawa laughed and he swore he could see a bit of pink on the shorter males' ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I’m not really motivated for this one, so I don’t know if I’ll make another chapter any time soon. I’ll be working on my two others though ^^


End file.
